


One shots for Mystrade

by Not_fandom_addicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_fandom_addicted/pseuds/Not_fandom_addicted
Summary: One shots. May be terrible and ofc. Leave a comment if you want to request anything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the prompt "I've seen dead bodies that look better than you"

Mycroft had just stopped a war from breaking out. He wanted to finish his paperwork and go home. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. Sherlock is his brother after all. So as his phone alerted him that his car was waiting outside he left his office not caring about his appearance. ‘Who's looking at me anyway?’ He bitterly thought to himself as he climbed into the back of the dark car.

He arrived at Scotland Yard to bail out his brother yet again. After arriving he spotted the D.I and made his way over to ask about Sherlock. The D.I saw him and sent Mycroft a smile thats a first Mycroft thought. After reaching the detective inspector he started to speak "Sherl-?" But he was cut off mid sentence "released him ages ago mate, it was for the case after all, why are you here?". He checked his phone, as it turns out Sherlock had sent him another message.

Never mind, Brother dear. I no longer need your help -SH 

Mycroft was now irritated and seriously in need of sleep.  
‘I have been awake for more than 3 days and this is what Sherlock does.’ Remembering the Detective inspector he looked up at him and began "Sherlock asked me, more like demanded, that I come get him but he seems to enjoy wasting my time, sorry for bothering you detective inspector Lestrade". "You don't bother me Mycroft. But you look exhausted. I've seen dead bodies that look better than you." Mycroft thought about that for a minute, ‘a bit rude’ he thought to himself as he plastered on a fake smile.

"i didn't..God. I-i didn't mean it like that Mycroft, you look good.. great actually. But you look shattered. Long day at work?” Greg desperately wanted to change the topic of conversation as his face burned with embarrassment. "Hmm? Yes quite" Had Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade just hit on him. No he couldn't have. He was married to a woman he's straight his inner voice reminded him yeah but John's 'straight' aswell.

So without a moment's notice Mycroft turned on his heel and headed straight for the door. But not before saying "Good Night Detective Inspector" over his shoulder before he disappeared completely leaving an embarrest Greg behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, If you have any ideas on how I can improve this leave a comment or if you want to see something else (e.g a prompt ) then also leave a comment


	2. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sherlock traps Mycroft and Greg together

Handcuffed together 

Mycroft was asking Lestrade where his annoying little brother was but as Mycroft was admiring Greg's gorgeous face he failed to notice Sherlock sneaking up to them (it was a busy crime scene)* **Click** * .

Pausing Mycroft looked at his arm and then turned to his brother "Unchain me right now brother dear, or I will be forced to take drastic action" Mycroft hissed a Sherlock as Greg tried to pick the lock that held the two together. "No, Brother mine, you will have to stay like this for a bit. John and I are going on a case and I don't need either of you meddling with it" he said with a smirk as he turned and fled the scene of the crime.

Mycroft sighed and looked at Greg "I am sorry Detective Inspector, I'm not quite sure what to do". Greg smiled "A Holmes not knowing what to do is something I never thought I'd see" , "It is rare" agreed Mycroft.  
"So I assume 'The British Government himself' will have tools to get out of this?" He asked amusement clear on his face

"I don't think I do, you see I don't usually have to 'do the legwork' so... No I don't have the tools to 'break out' of these ridiculous handcuffs."Silence. They both stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do. "Okay Mycroft, we aren't getting out of this tonight. Your brother's to smart for that. So we have a few problems. The main one is work, how am I s'posed to be at the Yard in the morning, when you'll have to be god knows where all day. And where are we going to sleep?".

Mycroft thought about this for a moment before saying " I can work from the Yard, if you don't have to go to the scene of any crimes and I am in possession of a flat near here so we can sleep there for the night while we figure out a way out of this". Greg hummed in agreement. "So Detective Inspector Lestrade shall we be off then?" Mycroft started to walk in the general direction of his flat. "Greg, call me Greg. We are past formalities at this point Mycroft." "Very well Gregory". Greg felt a his heart skip a beat as Mycroft called him that. 'stop it greg' he thought to himself as he followed Mycroft closely.


	3. 'fake' relationship au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets an idea and Mycroft goes along with it

Fake dating AU

Christmas. Mycroft hated it for many reasons, most of which were caused by his brother, but he mainly hated spending Christmas dinner with his family especially mummy's constant questions about his love life.

Greg hated Christmas. His wife had left him at this time of year. 'It was for the best' he told himself. He didn't love her, he did at one point though,. 'She didn't deserve you' is what John told him when they found out she had cheated on him. John watched as Greg threw himself into his work, every Christmas, to distract himself from his sad, lonely life.

Mycroft had been alerted that Sherlock had been causing trouble at a crime scene. So he left his paperwork as he went to fix whatever problems his brother had caused now. He climbed into the back of the black car. Told his driver where to take him and waited patiently in the back of the car as it weaved in and out of London's traffic.

Greg Lestrade was fuming he couldn't believe Sherlock had deduced Anderson and spilled secrets about his personal life again. Anderson got really mad and stormed off in a huff, so Sherlock got a lecture from John and another from Greg. Sherlock was in a terrible mood and kept pissing everyone off. When Mycroft arrived Sherlock was talking to Greg. 'probably trying to tell detective inspector Lestrade what he has done wrong'. As Mycroft got closer to the two it was increasingly obvious the detective inspector was not happy with Sherlock.

"Ah brother mine, I didn't expect to see you this soon to Christmas."  
"Well, Sherlock, if you behaved yourself I wouldn't have to see you this close to Christmas."  
"I thought you'd be busy planning a war to get out of Christmas dinner, 'Mykie'" Mycroft glared at Sherlock. "I absolutely detest nicknames Sherlock. Now, is my presence needed or am I free to go back to work?"  
"Yes, please go away Mycroft. The sight of you is giving me a headache"and with that Sherlock turned and left.

Mycroft sighed and turned to apologize to The detective inspector. "Why do you hate Christmas so much Mycroft?"  
Shocked Mycroft asked "is it that obvious?" Greg only nodded. "I'm going to be pestered with questions about my non-existing love life, while also making sure Sherlock behaves himself". Greg smiled "Sherlock has annoyed me enough this festive season already, an I'm guessing he loves being center of attention at Christmas, so I have an idea to get back at your annoying little brother." Mycroft raised an eyebrow, obviously curious. "Prey tell Detective Inspector, what is this idea." Greg smiled " we could 'fake' a relationship to not only annoy your brother, but also stop your parents from annoying you about your love life." Mycroft thought about this for a moment, he was a bit shocked, but this would be useful. "I like that idea Gregory. We will have to go over some details of our 'fake' relationship. And we may have to partake in displays of affection." "Good so you'll pick me up on your way to Christmas dinner and then we'll be in love for a couple of hours, to annoy Sherlock." And with that agreed upon they both went separate way. Anxiously awaiting Christmas.

"We should get each other gifts to keep up appearances" - Greg

"Great idea Gregory" - MH

 

Christmas day came quickly and Mycroft was on his way to pick up Greg. Arriving at Greg's flat Mycroft left the car and went to enter the building, but soon spotted Greg making his way down stairs, so Mycroft instead waited for him. Mycroft had to admit Greg did look handsome, he had a warm smile on his face, he looked happy. "How good's your acting?." "Amazing, I'm a politician, Gregory dear" Mycroft said with a smile

Greg's heart skipped a beat as he watched Mycroft smile. "Well then Mr. President, shall we head to your parents?." Mycroft chuckled softly as he made his way to the car. "You drove here yourself?, I thought you had an army of drivers". "I gave them Christmas off, I'm not a monster Gregory" came Mycroft's reply as the got into the car.

After arriving at his parents house. Mycroft switched off the car and got out, making his way around to Greg. Just as Greg shut the car door behind him, the door to the house was thrown open. "Mykie!, who's this handsome man?, Is he your boyfriend?" "Mummy, this is Gregory, yes he is my boyfriend" he said while being incased in a hug. "How did you meet my Mykie?"  
"We met through Sherlock actually, Hullo I'm Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade,call me Greg it's a pleasure to meet you mrs.holmes"  
"Oh Mykie he's nice, it's about time you settled down. Greg you'd better make an honest man out of my boy." Greg's face blazed red "i... I-i'll try my best" he grinned at Mycroft.

Sherlock, deciding to see what the commotion was about, made his out of the house with John in tow. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Mycroft with his arm wrapped around Greg's waist talking happily with Mummy. John was shocked, mainly because he didn't know about his best friends new boyfriend, but also he had never seen Mycroft happier.

Sherlock was livid. He turned on his heels and stormed back into the house slamming the door behind him. "Oh dear let's go inside before someone catches a cold." Exclaimed Mummy Holmes as she made her way back to the house. Mycroft and Greg follow behind her "colds aren't affected by the weather, the cold is a virus Mummy." "Nonsense dear you'll get sick if you stay out in the cold." "How could I catch a cold with such a hottie next to me" Greg winked at Mycroft. Mycroft went red as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"So Detective Inspector, when did did your bad taste in women lead you into the arms of my brother?" Sherlock asked all to smug.  
"Can't figure it out your self?, I'm surprised, the world's only consulting detective can't figure out something this simple" Greg said smugly. Mycroft only chuckled and smirked at his brother with a face saying 'awnser that brother'.

"So when did you two get together" asked Mummy Holmes upon her return to the room. "Well Myc and I started seeing each other a little over a year ago". "A year" exclaimed Mummy Holmes, "you've been keeping him all to yourself for over a year." "I don't like sharing and it was better for work, I would hate if anything happened to Gregory. I have grown quite fond of him."  
Greg blushed "Ever the romantic Myc" "Only for you, dear".

The rest of the night passed by , filled with flirting and love, it was time to leave. Or so they thought. When Mycroft looked outside the roads were covers in thick, white snow. "You'll never be able to drive home in that my dears, Mycroft you and Greg can sleep in your old room and John and Sherlock can sleep in Sherlocks room, the. You can drive home tomorrow". "I suppose, wait here I have spare clothes in the car." After Mycroft got his overnight suitcase out of the car and made his way back into the house.

On his way back to his room he held Greg by the wrist and brought him to his childhood bedroom. They shut the door and Mycroft sat on the bed. Greg made his way over to Mycroft and sat next to him "You seemed stressed Myc, what's up?" "I didn't think this through, I can't handle these feelings" he brought his hands up to his eyes "Feelings, what feelings? Myc talk to me" "I didn't suspect my feelings for you to grow over the course of today, I fear I have ruined out professional relationship." He was silenced by Greg's lips on his, the kiss was slow and sweet. They pulled apart "Myc, I can't act, I have feelings for you as well. I want this to be more than a 'faked' relationship." Mycroft looked up and in that moment he smiled "I want that too Gregory." They kissed again, it was filled with passion and love. Mycroft hand went up to Greg's hair and Greg let out a soft moan. John burst into the room "Sherlock they definitely aren't faking it", "Sorry Greg, Mycroft. Must be the other room" he said awkwardly and left

Greg couldn't help but laugh into Mycroft's shoulder when Mycroft began "Well Gregory, My dear, I am going to change into my pajamas, you may take the bed. I will sleep on the floor." "Nope you are going to get snuggled into me in this comfy bed" Greg said sinking further into the tiny bed. "As you wish, dear" he said as he exited the room.

Greg only just realised he hadn't brought PJ's with him, so he instead opted for just his boxers as he climbed into the bed. A moment later Mycroft returned to the room and gently climbed into the space next to Greg. As he settled into the bed he noticed Greg was almost naked. That thought alone was enough to stir something inside Mycroft."aren't you cold, Gregory?" Mycroft asked concern evident in his tone. Greg sleepily replied "I luv it when you call me 'Gregory', Myc. Come closer 'm cold. I need your body heat." Complying with Greg's request he shuffled closer, wrapping his long arms around Greg and holding him close, almost as if he was afraid of letting go."G'night love". "Goodnight Gregory, dear." And with thoughts of the other filling their dreams. Both Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade slept peacefully for the first time in a while.


End file.
